


our hearts (will remain together)

by hotaaaru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, a happy ending though thats for sure, angst? but not really, cheol is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaaaru/pseuds/hotaaaru
Summary: It’s a given fact that Seungcheol doesn’t get drunk. Everyone knows how good Seungcheol’s alcohol tolerance is. Yet why was Seungcheol at his door at 3am, stumbling with a sloppy smile on his face?





	our hearts (will remain together)

“Do you know what time-  _ Seungcheol _ ?” Jihoon rubbed his eyes blearily, hair askew as he was forced to get out of bed due to the persistent ringing of the doorbell. All he received were muffled giggles in return and his eardrums ringing from the loud, shrill noise.

 

“Helloooooo! Is Lee Jihoon in? Wait,” Seungcheol’s eyes narrowed and pointed his index finger accusingly at Jihoon’s face, “What are you doing in Jihoonie’s house?”

 

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows in concern, “Cheol, are you drunk?”

 

“Hmmmm?” Seungcheol moved his finger to ring the doorbell again and giggled as it resonated through Jihoon’s apartment.

 

“I-you know what, come in first. It’s too cold to be standing with the door open.” Jihoon stepped aside and allowed Seungcheol a pathway to enter his apartment.

 

“C’mon, Seung-oof!” Jihoon’s breath left him as Seungcheol lost balance and fell on Jihoon. Luckily, Jihoon managed to grab the door and regained his balance, arms supporting the dead weight of Seungcheol by pushing his chest. Seungcheol giggled, “I have someone I like already! I’m not interest- interesting? Or was it interested?”

 

Jihoon looked down at where his hands are and felt his face heat up. Seungcheol’s words of  _ I have someone I like already _ continued ringing in his head and Jihoon sighed. This is not the time for this. Getting Seungcheol to settle down is his main priority.

 

Jihoon wrapped his arm around Seungcheol’s waist and slowly guided him to the two-seater couch in his living room. He sighed, “You must be really plastered, Cheol. A language major like you stumbling on your words.”

 

Jihoon huffed and tried to lift Seungcheol to lay him on the couch, only for Seungcheol to sling his arms around Jihoon’s neck and pull him down, causing Jihoon’s nose to slam into Seungcheol’s chest.

 

“Oww......” Jihoon lifted his hand to rub at his nose, and scrunched it (in case his nose broke upon contact with the muscular chest of his).

 

“Jihoon. Jihoonie, Jihoonie.” Seungcheol chanted on, as if it was a lifeline. Upon hearing Seungcheol’s voice, it was as if Jihoon woke up from his daze and realised the compromising position that the both of them were in. He immediately pushed his hands to the side of the couch in an attempt to get up, but Seungcheol’s grip tightened and muttered a soft ‘stay’. Jihoon, who has half his energy already depleted — just by waking up at 3am and dragging Seungcheol to the couch — decided to just give in to Seungcheol. The pair laid there in silence, with Jihoon’s head moving rhythmically with Seungcheol’s breathing.

 

“Y’know,” Jihoon felt rumbles from Seungcheol’s chest as he started talking, “I always dreamt of holding Jihoonie like this.”

 

Jihoon’s face instantly turned red. He himself had harboured special feelings for Seungcheol, but was unsure if his best friend felt the same. Hearing it from Seungcheol’s own mouth though, made his heart palpitate wildly in his chest.

 

“Jihoonie and I,” Seungcheol pats Jihoon’s head, “Oh, your hair feels exactly like Jihoon’s. Is it pink? I kinda miss his pink hair. His black hair looks so, so pretty on him though. Maybe Jihoonie should dye the whole rainbow on his head since he looks good in everything.”

 

Jihoon huffed out a laughter at that unexpected statement. Regardless, Jihoon probed Seungcheol to continue, “Jihoonie and you?”

 

“Oh! Jihoonie and I are the bestest of friends!” Seungcheol giggled, dragging out the ‘s’ sound. 

 

“We have been best friends for more than 10 years, y’know? Where do you find such friendship? Though, a friendship is sometimes not enough.” Seungcheol trailed off dejectedly.

 

“Yeah?” Jihoon smiled sadly, feeling the exact same way. Seungcheol, an all-rounder since they were young, well-loved by everyone around him. Jihoon, an introverted kid, that stays away from everyone. How could he ever be enough for Seungcheol? (That didn’t stop him from dreaming, though.)

 

“Yeah. He’s beautiful — more than I could ever ask for.” Seungcheol sighed in contentment. 

 

Jihoon’s not gonna cry. He feels his throat get choked up and tear ducts doing their magic. He quickly blinks a couple of times to ensure his eyes stay relatively dry and changes the topic. 

 

“What got you so drunk, Cheol?”

 

“Hm? I don’t get drunk. Choi Seungcheol doesn’t get drunk and everyone knows that. But I was sad. I am sad but I can’t tell Jihoon about this.”

 

Jihoon perked up. “About what?”

 

“I’m gonna miss him so, so much.” Seungcheol sobbed. “I wanna kiss him and cuddle with him but I don’t even think he wants to do it with me and I’m gonna leave soon.”

 

Jihoon immediately sat up. This time, there were no hands stopping him. He looked at Seungcheol’s tear-stricken face.

 

“What? Where are you leaving to?” Jihoon was suddenly wide awake despite it being it almost dawn. He fell to the floor and sat cross-legged while staring at Seungcheol seriously.

 

“Some prestigious university in the United States that my parents want me to go to. I don’t know. It feels like a dream. I would love to pursue a further degree there. But not without Jihoon. Never without Jihoon by my side.” Seungcheol covered his face with his hands, the sound of him crying now noticeable. 

 

Jihoon felt his eyes get teary. 

 

“Don’t cry, you dolt. You’re gonna make me cry too.” Jihoon wiped a few stray tears that escaped. “And you could’ve let me know, I know we would work something out together. We always do.”

 

Jihoon knows he’s not just talking about Seungcheol leaving. They both know (even in Seungcheol’s delirious state). 

 

“If you wanted to kiss and cuddle with me, you could’ve told me.” Roles were reversed. Now Jihoon is the one patting Seungcheol’s head while gently coercing Seungcheol to stop covering his face. Jihoon now had tears running down his face freely, but Seungcheol was more important (he always is). Jihoon softly held Seungcheol’s arm with the hand that wasn’t patting his head, causing Seungcheol to loosen his grip, revealing the red, teary eyes of his.

 

“W-why are you crying? Please don’t cry,” Seungcheol hiccuped, “You look a lot like my Jihoonie, so it hurts my heart to see you cry too.”

 

Despite his tears, Jihoon couldn’t help but to chuckle at Seungcheol’s still incoherent state.

 

“What are we, fools?”  _ Fools in love, maybe.  _ Maybe they loved too hard that their hearts became one. Or maybe, they loved too much that they lost their minds.

 

_ This can wait till tomorrow _ , Jihoon thinks,  _ when Seungcheol becomes sober. _

 

Seungcheol closed his eyes, and savoured in the sensation of smooth fingers running through his hair, relaxing bit by bit as his breathing slowed down. Jihoon, on the other hand, dropped his head on Seungcheol’s chest and slowly, slowly drifted off.

 

_ Sniffle. _

 

\--

 

Jihoon woke up to the scent of coffee. He opened his eyes to his glaringly bright living room due to the morning light filtering in from his windows. 

 

Somehow, it feels like everything will be alright.

 

He sat up, realising he was on the couch. He remembered that Seungcheol was on the couch last night, not him. Unless Seungcheol carried him up? He shifted his eyes to the kitchen, just to see Seungcheol walking out with two steaming mugs of coffee. Upon making eye contact, Seungcheol smiled sheepishly and tilted his head as a signal for Jihoon to go over. 

 

“One sugar and one cream, just like how you do it.” He smiled with that soft, gentle smile of his. It was as if Seungcheol wasn’t intoxicated the day before. The pair sat down at opposite sides of Jihoon’s small dining table, staring into their respective mugs.

 

“So, about yesterday-”

 

“Yesterday you said-”

 

Both of them looked up in surprise and grinned.

 

Jihoon blew on his coffee and said, “you go first.”

 

Seungcheol took a deep breath, “Firstly, I’m sorry for rudely crashing your house like that. That was definitely not planned. I don’t even know how I got drunk.” He grinned, “Secondly, I’m sorry for not telling you about my acceptance to a university in the USA. I planned to tell you soon. Thirdly, I’m sor-”

 

“Stop apologising, Cheol. It’s alright.” Jihoon interrupted, “All I want to know is- was what you said about me yesterday true to your heart?”

 

“Of course! I would kill just to cuddle and kiss you all day long. God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Seungcheol rubbed his nape bashfully.

 

“Yeah?” Jihoon smiled into his coffee.

 

“Yeah. Jihoon, will you go out with me?”

 

Jihoon looked up from his coffee just to meet the deep pools of dark hazelnut swirls that belong to his best friend of ten years. Jihoon gave a wide smile, probably the brightest anyone has ever witnessed.

 

“Finally. Of course, Seungcheol. We’ll figure this out?”

 

“Definitely. Even if we can’t always be hand in hand, we already know that our hearts belong together.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a fluff/crack fic but my feelings got ahold of me today so,,,, sigh  
> a really really self-indulgent fic that i suddenly felt the need to write to get my feelings out even though im still in the midst of my royal au.  
> if you've read up to here, thank you for reading! tell me what you think below :)
> 
> hmu on twitter @cuddlecheols


End file.
